Gin-Rin-Koi
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Throughout all their life, they have been themselves only when with each other. (50 words/sentences prompt. GinRan. First 25 sentences Rangiku, Second half of the 25 sentences Gin.)


**[AN] I've always wanted to do these sentence things and, well, after reading 25 sentence fanfics, here we are. This was supposed to be 25 sentences and short and in just Rangiku's perspective, but as usual with me, I ended up writing _waaaay_ more. I hope those reading this enjoy, especially my fellow GinRan fans.**

**[Title:] **Gin-Rin-Koi.  
**[Author:] **Lumiere de Venise  
**[Fandom:] **Bleach  
**[Word Count:] **3,146 words/7 Pages.  
**[Rating:] **T  
**[Pairing:] **GinRan (GinxRangiku.)  
**[Summary:] **Because throughout all their life, they have been themselves only when with each other. 50 sentences prompt. First 25 sentences Rangiku, Second half of the 25 sentences his.  
**[Disclaimers:] **I don't own Bleach, nor am I or will I ever profit from this work.

**[The first 25 sentences are in Rangiku's perspective, and the last 25 are in Gin's. No particular order except for #1 and #50.]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**{HER STORY}**

* * *

**#1: Sun.**

RANGIKU, EYES HALF-OPEN, with a body full of bruises and with a mind that's delirious, thinks the light that's in front of her is the sun, but when her eyes open fully she instead sees that the figure in front of her is _him_—a smiling radiant boy who bears closed eyelids, short, silver hair, a great smile and a piece of dried persimmon in his hands, said persimmon almost touching her dry lips.

**#2: Time.**

She would sometimes spend hours looking at the cat-shaped clock that was on her desk, wondering if she can get her paperwork done before she goes to the Third Squad's quarters and sees if Gin is up for a game of Sugoroku.

**#3: Paranoia.**

Usually, when Matsumoto visits his grave, she swears_—and _still_ does to this day️—_that she hears the faint sound of his chuckles, but whether she looks to the left or right of her, there's no one else in the proximity other than her.

**#4: Rain.**

Rangiku never gets why Gin always lifts his head up and gulps up the dripping water pouring from high above and why he dances around whenever he's done sorting out the food he's gotten for the two of them from nearby villages, but then again, Gin has always been a weird one, so Rangiku just sits in their barely water-proof shed and gets the split bamboo basket, a thin line of rope, and wooden handmade clippers next to her, hoping that the next time Gin does such a thing, he'll at least wear a lighter set of clothing.

**#5: Morning.**

Sometimes she wakes up in her bed in the 10th Squad Barracks and sometimes she wakes up in _his_ bed in the 3rd Squad Barracks, and when it's the latter, she almost always gets off of a bed without anyone by her side and she always gets out of a room with closed windows that are covered by curtains, though there are a few times where he's laying down next to her and tightens his grip around her waist.

**#6: Bark.**

The first thing Rangiku ever learns from Gin is on how to climb trees without damaging her fingernails.

**#7: Chocolate.**

One year for Valentine's Day, Rangiku got a rectangular red box that contained snake-shaped, brown-colored sweets and, to put it short, she now requests for said sweets as an apology gift for each time Gin doesn't make it to the dates he promised her.

**#8: Snake.**

She used to be afraid of the slithering reptiles, but the older she got, the more the creatures oddly felt like..._family_ to her, and she thinks that it's due to the fact that when she and Gin were still kids, the snakes around their shed always seemed to almost see Gin as their_ owner._

**#9: Persimmon.**

No matter how many diets she goes through, she always ends up eating dozens and dozens of the orange fruits, and when one diet ends up with her gaining ten pounds and containers full of half-eaten crops the same color as pumpkins, Rangiku barges into the 3rd Squad Barracks and puts the blame on a confused but smiling Gin.

**#10: Kiss.**

She leaves a pink lipstick-stain on his cheeks when she finds out that he has achieved the task of gaining his Bankai.

**#11: Blood.**

The first time she saw patches of scarlet on his outfit and hands and face, Rangiku was petrified, but nowadays she just takes his clothes and grabs the little bars of soap they manage to obtain, because Rangiku learned very quickly that some villages have weapons that don't hesitate to pierce through a young boy—and at times a young girl if she and him were truly low on supplies—and have callous animals that like human flesh.

**#12: Sake.**

She pours herself a cup and him a cup as well, but then she remembers that ghosts can't drink, so she ends up gulping up the substances in both cups by herself.

**#13: Mirror.**

She holds the handle of the reflective object tightly and wonders if she should go wear a blue dress to their date instead of a red dress.

**#14: Cellphone.**

If there was a world where they were not hollow-killing spirits but instead living people, she'd have his name in her device as _"M.C.E. ;)"_ and she would definitely call and text him at least 10 times a day.

**#15: Pumpkin.**

He gives her the biggest one that is sold during a Halloween Party at the Gotei 13 and she carves a Gin-like face into the big orange thing, the female of the two declaring its name to be "Ginko."

**#16: Gold.**

Rangiku is surprised when Gin gives her a piece of golden earrings during a date and then she is mad when she learns that he spent most of his earnings gained from being the 5th Squad lieutenant in order to get it, so she makes it even and spends most of her earnings to get him a golden encasing of his Shinso's guard and pommel.

**#17: Rose.**

During the first month they spend being orphans together, Gin comes back from scavenging for food (and as usual, he isn't harmed) and gets a bundle of the red-shaded flowers for Rangiku, and Rangiku is so happy that she doesn't question him about the blood dripping from the green-roots of the flowers' stems and blood on Gin's hands and face and outfit and, instead, she imagines the liquid to be melted bits of petals.

**#18: Butterfly.**

Isshin-taichou opens a window in their shared office-room during a very hot day and in comes a silver-winged Moon Dust, the gentle creature fluttering near her eyes and whispering information given from a certain silver-haired male.

**#19: Ring.**

Rangiku looks at the circular band of silver with a red diamond on top of it that she sees while walking by an engagement shop in the Living World and wonders if, had Gin survived or never even followed Aizen in the first place, would it be on the second-tallest finger on her left hand.

**#20: Grope.**

He presses a hand around her left breast and she sighssighs_sighs_ because it seems that ever since he has become a captain, the very few moments where they get to hang out with one another is spent with him leaving bruises and hickeys unto her curves.

**#21: Fantasy.**

Sometimes, she dreams of a world where she is a princess with a gorgeous white dress and Gin is her knight and they stay their whole lives at a mansion made of every type of jewelry there is, but dreams are just dreams, so when she wakes up she instead is in a dirt-covered kimono and Gin is with a blood-covered yukata and she's tending to his leg wounds in a wooden, crooked hut under a bridge of the new town they're residing in for the moment.

**#22: Dreamcatcher.**

She thinks that if she gets one, his ghost will stop appearing in her nightmares and instead will visit her in her dreams, but the next time she sleeps she sees both his ghost in her nightmares and his blood-clad body in her dreams, so two days after her first use of the charm she gives it back to the spirit shop owner she got it from that resided in the western part of Seireitei.

**#23: Paint.**

There's a day where Gin steals a bundle of the pigmented liquids, ten blank canvas, three small brushes, and he ends up making well-made portraits of snakes, and although they have to sell his artwork to get enough money to move to a Rukongai that offers cheap but stable small houses, there's one blank canvas left and he makes an artwork for her so marvelous and of high quality that she hangs it up in her room when Gin and her become members of the Gotei 13.

**#24: Sword.**

He raises the tip of his wakizashi towards her lips as he lets out that _"You're in the way," _and Rangiku can't believe it_ (because Gin is dubious but not _this_ dubious)_ but at the same time she can believe it, and she's feeling the same shock that she felt when Gin was revealed to be a traitor.

**#25: Spiderweb.**

Gin and Rangiku are searching for food and see an arachnid on cob silk and while Rangiku frowns as she sees a butterfly wrapped up and half-devoured and in the mouth of the creature who brought its death, Gin smiles and keeps the eight-legged thing as a pet, and Rangiku gets goosebumps at night and gives out mild shrieks whenever the insect-eating monster happens to crawl around her side of the two childrens' double-sized futon at night.

* * *

**{HIS STORY}**

* * *

**#26: Garden.**

He used to solely grow persimmon trees in the backyard sections of the Gotei 13, but nowadays, not only does he grow them with the help of Rangiku but the two shinigamis have also started to grow flowers as well.

**#27: Doll.**

He sees Rangiku eyeing one that was in the hands of a child when they both go out to a marketplace, and thus he steals one from a merchant later in the night and has it in his hands when he returns to their shed the next morning, opening his eyes for once to see Rangiku's face light up at the long sleeves of the toy's orange and silver furisode and the toy's black locks that are arranged in a large bun and a golden comb ornament.

**#28: Homework.**

He always does it, but she usually doesn't even attempt to do it, so most of their mornings in the academy consist of her copying down his answers before the first class begins.

**#29: Tangerine.**

Rangiku decides to sneak out of doing paperwork that Hitsugaya-taichou is expecting to be done, and instead, she chooses to make out with Gin in his office, and as he twirls around parts of her ginger tresses he intakes the fruity smell of her shampoo.

**#30: Handshake.**

He gets her up from the ground_—"Thank you..."—_asks her for her name_—"Rangiku..."—_and if she wants persimmons_—"I'll take one…"—_and when he asks where she lives and she has no response, he tells her that she can travel with him, and thus that is how their first conversation goes and how they become Gin and Ran the orphan duo.

**#31: Failure.**

Aizen walks away unbothered and Gin is collapsing onto the ground, and as crimson starts to slowly travel down his mouth and out of chest wound, Gin's heart wrenches at the realization that Rangiku will only be avenged (indirectly) by Isshin's son.

**#32: Christmas.**

They skip going to their lessons at the Academy to celebrate the holiday, and when she pulls up her gift for him which consists of fifteen packs of persimmon and a silver chain bracelet, Gin pulls out his gift for her—a white amaryllis hair-pin and a necklace with a silver snake emblem.

**#33: Justice.**

He wishes to leave La Noche and to go to her, he truly does, but he cannot leave the monochromic, bleak desert until he enacts his revenge on the man who caused Gin's decline in morality (and the thievery of bits and pieces of Rangiku's spirit) in the first place.

**#34: Balloons. **

It is Rangiku's birthday, Gin trades (ever since they got this low-quality but good enough home, he has tried to lower down on his thieving) some of his unused clothes for 15 of the flexible, colorful bags, and as he manages to blow air into them and ties it around their apartment while waiting for her to come back from the marketplace for food, he remembers that he is the one who gave her this birthday and he wonders what would've happened to her if he had never come across her unconscious body.

**#35: Piano.**

With his fingers pressing and dangling upon each white note, Gin used not music sheets but the image of Rangiku to sometimes, whenever he has a break and isn't forced to go to either Aizen or a Captain Meeting, practice on the instrument he got from the Living World.

**#36: Distance.**

He distances himself from Rangiku before the light shines upon him and he is being transported away from Rangiku, but neither Rangiku or him are strangers to Gin vanishing without giving Rangiku all the questions, so he just smiles at her and keeps the truth of his "betrayal" hidden away, like always.

**#37: Leaves.**

It is the season of Fall and the two orphans are playing in the yellow and orange and red bundles that have detached themselves from the tall maple trees from above, some of the pieces the same color as Rangiku's hair, and Gin is happy because she is happy.

**#38: Reincarnation.**

There's a boy whose name is Ginjiro, known for his beautiful blue eyes and smile and kindness and he's very popular at school, and when he is 16 and walking home from his school's judo club practice, a necklace with a golden snake-emblem catches his eyes in the display mirror of a shop, and as he passes by, he swears he can see the reflection of a voluptuous woman standing on the other side of the street, but when he turns around, he sees none of the ginger locks and blue eyes and black robes that he thought were looking at him with an expression of half-relief, half-worry...

**#39: Ribbons.**

He ties some of them unto the wrapped gifts he's prepared for her, but since he is too busy to go to her herself as always lately, he tells Izuru to give it to her for him.

**#40: Winter.**

They have lost their small house due to thugs robbing and causing issues in whatever Rukongai District they were in, and they're back on the streets again and Rangiku is crying (the thieves stole the some of the jewelry Gin got for her, and Gin now has them on his list of people to kill) and their dirty clothes have chilly sleet on them (and they're knee-deep in snow) and everything is too coldcold_cold_ and Gin decides that summer is a better season, because although it gets hot, Rangiku is almost always happy in the summer but winter seems to have nothing for Rangiku besides the harshness of the weather and a Christmas full of presents swiped from either sleeping children or distracted workers.

**#41: Cat.**

Ginjiro sees a ginger-colored one with blue eyes at his doorstep, and without even thinking of asking his parents if it's alright, he takes it in and for some reason, when he finds out that the creature is a female, he decides her name shall be "Giku."

**#42: Plan.**

"I'm going to become a Shinigami so that you don't have to cry anymore," a blood-splattering-all-over-his-face Gin said to the ginger-haired girl behind her, and he takes a few steps forward into the blizzard and never once opens his eyes nor turns his head—that is, until tan arms wrap around him and he hears the start of sniffles and crying and _"Gin, don't do it alone!"_ and then, in an instant, that idea of being the sole soul reaper between them goes into the both of them wearing white robes with either blue (his) or red (the one for her) and thus starts _their_ journey into being soul reaper_s._

**#43: Constellation.**

After getting first place in a competition, Ginjiro and his friends are in a bus destined to go back to school and while his teammates are hanging out and fooling around, Ginjiro is in the last seat all the way in the back and he's alone and looking at the night sky through the bus's window, the boy mentally counts the stars he sees, noticing that a few of the white things in the sky are in an order where they make out the image of a cat's head, and for some reason that he can't explain, he is reminded of the woman that he thought he once saw in the reflection of a jewelry store's display glass, but he forgets all that when a friend playfully pushes him and Ginjiro gets up to push him back in an equally playful manner.

**#44: Leader.**

Gin is quiet and with barely open eyelids, but he sees that man with brown hair and black glasses and how the men _(who touched her who touched her who touched her)_ crumble before him and Gin instantly knows that he must work his way _(for her for her for her) _into one day having that man with brown hair and black glasses crumble before _Gin._

**#45: Balance.**

He is quiet and does his work and is creepy and she is energetic and sociable and that's why the kids at the academy don't understand why she chooses to hang out around him instead, and thus they glare at Gin and flinch when he turns to smile at them and they spread rumors about him and tell newcomers to avoid trying to converse with him, but Gin doesn't care (though Gin's always has had a thick skin, like most Rukongai street-rats-turned-shinigamis) because Rangiku still eats and laughs and talks with him as if no one else is at the Academy but her and him and Rangiku hasn't been bullied or looked down at for continuing to hang out with him, and as long as Rangiku is alright, Gin is alright.

**#46: Candles.**

He breathes into her ear, licks around her neck, and presses his right index and thumb fingers unto the in-flamed wick of the wax next to them, the male hoping that Izuru doesn't come back to their shared-office early from helping out the 4th Squad with transporting supplies.

**#47: Pillow.**

He holds deeply into the bleak, lifeless but stuffed clothed-bag in his room at Las Noche and he imagines how Rangiku would have added thousands and thousands and thousands of beads and decorations and ribbons and much, much more, and he then realizes just how much _he_ depends on Rangiku as much as she depends on _him._

**#48: Coincidence.**

Ginjiro is on a date with a girl—Renko, who is in his school's fashion club—and compliments her hair (and tries not to stare down at her bust) because, well, he finds her hair cute, and as she flips the orange curls and her pale blue eyes sparkle, Ginjiro realizes that all of his girlfriends have always been with a variety in shades of orange hair and blue eyes, gifted in the, uh, _chest,_ and each and every one of them have names that either start with "R" and/or relate to flowers—and for why this realization came into his mind, he does not know, so he just continues on with the date.

**#49: Origami.**

Gin folds and flips and clips the blue-paper butterfly unto a piece of green paper leaves, and he then lowers it on a head full of orange, short and smooth hair, opening his eyes to chuckle at Rangiku's giggles.

**#50: Moon.**

As Gin's eyes start to close and his blurry vision of _her _crying and floating towards him (her orange locks and light blue orbs blur and blur and blurblur_blur_ in his line of sight) with her hand extended out is the last thing he sees, he coughs out a little bit of blood and is reminded of a darker version of the tale of Kaguya the Moon Princess that he once heard as a child.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Ending AN:] That was fun to write, especially with switching up the perspectives and not making things exactly in a timeline-order as, usually, I keep one perspective and tone and I write in chronological order. Well, until next time, readers.**


End file.
